projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2061
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Zahab Wibowus | Reagen Queanbeyan | Margaret Strong |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 7 August 2058 | 30 January 2059 | 27 January 2059 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Bonnells, JS (lost seat) | Redleaf, AD | Longshan, KT |- ! align="left"|Last election | 65 seats, 44.57% | 46 seats, 31.26% | 18 seats, 11.82% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 70 | 40 | 21 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 5 | 6 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 5,451,239 | 3,127,496 | 1,549,930 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 47.34% | 27.16% | 13.46% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.77% | 4.10% | 1.64% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Dave Hen-Ji | Cameron Pereira | Josephine Tang |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Mojang | Liberal Democrat |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 22 February 2060 | 5 August 2058 | 21 September 2055 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Flinders, JS | Guanglan, LM | List (lost seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 5 seats, 3.16% | 5 seats, 2.77% | 3 seats, 1.93% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 7 | 7 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 2 | 3 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 553,857 | 438,725 | 131,272 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 3.98% | 3.81% | 1.32% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.82% | 1.04% | 0.69% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (70):' }| } | }} United (70) Supported by (7): }| } | }} Mojang (7) Opposition (68): }| } | }} Conservative (40) }| } | }} Liberal (21) }| } | }} Reform (7) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Zahab Wibowus United | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Isaac Gray United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 17 September 2061 for members of the 26th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent first-term centre-left National United Party government, led by Prime Minister Zahab Wibowus, defeated the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Reagen Queanbeyan, with an increased plurality (falling only 3 seats short of a majority), and formed a minority government with the support of the Mojang Democratic Party. Unusually for a first-term government, there was a small swing towards the United Party, although Prime Minister Zahab Wibowus narrowly lost his own seat in one of the biggest political upsets in recent history. He decided to retire due to his age, and chose not to re-enter the House of Representatives via a by-election, and Deputy Prime Minister Isaac Gray was sworn in as the 24th Prime Minister of Craftia instead. For the first time since 2028, there were less than six parties represented in the House of Representatives, due to both the Liberal Democrats and the Greens losing all of their electorate seats and falling short of the 2% threshold to win list seats. Results National results } | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|5,451,239 | align="right"|47.34 | | align="right"| 2.77 | align="right"|59 | align="right"|11 | align="right"|70 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|3,127,496 | align="right"|27.16 | | align="right"| 4.10 | align="right"|32 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|40 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|1,549,930 | align="right"|13.46 | | align="right"| 1.64 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|15 | align="right"|21 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|458,300 | align="right"|3.98 | | align="right"| 0.82 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|438,725 | align="right"|3.81 | | align="right"| 1.04 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 2 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|151,999 | align="right"|1.32 | | align="right"| 0.69 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|131,272 | align="right"|1.14 | | align="right"| 0.79 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|64,484 | align="right"|0.56 | | align="right"| 0.33 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|141,635 | align="right"|1.23 | | align="right"| 0.36 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|11,515,081 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|45 ! align="right"|145 | |} }} }} Opinion polling Several research and polling firms conduct polls in relation to voting intentions in the lead-up to the next election. Some of the firms also ask voters whether they are satisfied or dissatisfied with the performance of the leaders of the three main parties, as well as who would be the best Prime Minister. Graphical summary